


Myths and Mythtakes

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clearly Hera's blaming the wrong party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myths and Mythtakes

**Author's Note:**

> TamingtheMuse Prompt: Lamia   
> Disclaimer: Created by Joss, owned by corporations, played with by me.  
> A/N: When in doubt, I go to Xander…hugs to Spiralleds for last minute betaing while she's on the road. She's the bestest!

(Spring, 1997)

"Clearly Hera's blaming the wrong party."

Xander looked up from his game of one man Tic Tac Toe and, pillowing his head in his arms, he settled in for a show. Tenth grade English might not be getting two thumbs up on the entertainment factor, but he knew that Queen C's reality didn't intersect their own, so her take on things was always a bit of the wacky. After fighting vamps and helping dummies, the stage kind, a dose of simple Chase-isms was actually fun.

"I mean, even if Io, Lamia, and Leda were all throwing themselves at Zeus - and the stories don't say that - if Hera spent as much time on Zeus as she did on revenge, he wouldn't have time to mess up. And if she's not making him focus on her, well, it's her own fault if he wanders." This verdict was punctuated by a patented Cordy hair flip.

"I'd let her keep my focus," Larry said in a not-so-whisper, while gesturing to his lap.

"Sorry, is this English class or Donahue?" Xander whispered to Buffy, who grinned back at him.

"Interesting points, Cordelia," Mrs. Sheppard said, completely ignoring Larry's comments. "Class, what do you think these myths say about the power dynamic between the sexes?" It was towards the end of the semester and it looked like their teacher was willing to ride out the Chase train rather than try to steer it toward the course outline.

"It's unequal," Willow blurted out.

Xander kept his head down as Mrs. Sheppard did a slow scan of the room, trying to solicit any other participants. Xander snorted. There was only a month left in school and the sunshine was pouring liquid tranquillizers into the classroom. Only the chatty types were willing to put effort into things on a day like today, and chatty types meant Cordy and Willow.

As if coming to the same realization, she asked Willow, "Care to elaborate on that?"

"The men - and gods - are all 'see want have', but the women have to out-think them to get anywhere. Even Odysseus, who was known for being sneaky, turned to a goddess for help, not a god." Xander watched Willow scoot to the front of her chair, as if that would focus her energy on her answers.

"So you're saying the division was between brawn and brain?"

"Hey, that's not right," Harmony pouted. "Cuz Xena was more fight-y than think-y. Though I think the chaffing from the leather bra might be the reason."

The bell rang, barely covering the chuckles of those he'd bet had done the readings.

Imagining Xena and her bra, he tried some deep breathing to calm the one part of him that woke up, so he sat in his seat for a minute, ignoring the shuffling of the rest of the class.

"Xander, Xander!" Willow physically grabbed his arm. "You look even more glazed than usual. I mean, it's not like this was math class."

"Sorry, just wondering, given the whole 'vengeance is mine' vibe, if I should feel sorry for the guys Cordy goes out with, or jealous at all that hot act--"

A bony elbow in the stomach prevented him from completing his comments. It was times like these he really missed Jesse, or any guy to chat with. It could be a valid comment, if you believed inflated locker room talk, just not girl friendly. Unfortunately, all his friends were girls.

**  
(Spring 1999)

Wishing that he'd skipped last class to do a doughnut run, Xander slouched into his favorite library chair. Xander Harris, this is your life: actually having a favorite library chair and voluntarily doing non-extra-credit research, after school hours on top of it. Given how his grades were going, maybe he could persuade Giles into creating a library course. Nah, the Tweedman would okay it, but he doubted Snyder would approve. Things were strange enough with Tweed Jr. around and it wasn't like his high school marks would mean anything. Just focus on the road trip. Maybe he should take out that Kerouac book. Not to read, but as a talisman that he was going to hit the open road. Just as soon as they figure out what the Ascension would do. And that meant research.

As he flipped through Yet Another Demon Text™, looking for the latest monster of the week, Xander ran across a description that sounded familiar.

"Hey Giles, you mean the baby-eating Lamia are REAL? I thought it was just a myth showing revenge against..." his voice petered out as he remembered what her crime had been, being on the wrong side of an infidelity. And Cordy could walk into the library at any minute.

He had to admit, Cordy was a straight shooter. Like she said, her focus hadn't been the other girl. She hadn't added Willow to the pick-on list after, well after. And she did still help with the Scooby stuff.

He briefly wondered how she'd react if he told her how glad he was that she didn't act like a goddess? Yeah, about as well as every conversation with her went since the cheating. Even if he had helped cover up her new job.

He still admired her for being so HER; just another good thing he'd managed to mess up. He couldn't undo the Willow kisses, and he didn't think they'd get back together even if he could. But prom was coming up and though she wasn't a goddess it was only right for Queen C to shine. He had his trip money, how much could a prom dress cost anyway?

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Lamia, according to the Greek myth, was unlucky enough to catch Zeus' eye and therefore earned Hera's wrath. Hera cursed her to eat her own children. In some versions she was turned into a half snake.


End file.
